Work Song
by AmyDiValerie
Summary: After losing the Shtriga, his trust in Dean and almost losing Sammy, John has a relapse that results in a near-death experience. Luckily the Winchesters always had a guardian angel. - Inspired by Hozier's song, Work Song. Story also avaible in portuguese on Wattpad, Nyah and Social Spirit; and in english on Wattpad and AO3


He couldn't believe that Dean had disobeyed him like that, he knew how dangerous it was, how Sammy needed someone to look after him. John sighed and downed the glass of whiskey again, already asking for another shot. He could say as much as he wanted that he was angry at Dean, but the truth is he was even angrier at himself for letting them alone during a hunt so dangerous to children, for asking so much of his firstborn and for losing the monster after taking the boys to Pastor Jim; he failed as father and hunter.

Hours passed by and John lost count of how many glasses he had drank, barely knowing if what was being served was really whisky and not some mix of cheap alcohol and tea. Likewise, he didn't know who had started the fight, neither did he know the reason of it, everything he saw was distorted images of the bar, fists trying to hit him and what he thought to be faces of very angry and drunk alphas. He blacked out moments before being tossed out in the alley behind the place. He had a dream about Mary, her blonde hair tickling his face, the lovely smile, the sweet omega essence that reminded so much of blackberries, and in the background, he heard the contagious laugh of their sons that reminded him so much of his loved one.

When he woke up, his vision was blurred, his left eye hardly opening, his head pulsed with pain and when he finally managed to focus enough in something, all he could see was two blue orbs shining like the purest sapphire; a deep sound rumbled around him, making his chest vibrate and letting him more aware of the pain all over his body, mainly right hand, abdomen, chest and left leg. The moaning of pain was louder than the thunderous sound, only after a few seconds he could notice a voice saying comforting words, and then he blacked out again when something humid covered his eyes. This time, he had a dream with a sweet omega again, but instead of his blonde doll Mary, it was an angel with a confusion of black hair, blue eyes which were so intense that seemed to be reflecting the light of tanks in a closed room, the smell was also unusual, it was a strong scent of cocoa and coffee, energizing the air, the voice powerful and deep as a thunder. It was like the angel was a tempestuous sky incarnated, and instead of fear, John felt peace, the force of nature was telling him that everything was okay and he was going to get better. He just didn't get how it could get better if he was already in heaven.

(…)

— _I know our deal, Uriel, that's how I know that there is more two weeks of rent 'till I have to pay it again. —_

— _Our deal doesn't involve you bringing your clients into_ _ **my**_ _apartment! —_

— _He isn't a client, and the apartment is_ _ **mine**_ _while I pay the rent for it! —_

The voices echoed in John's head when he woke for the third time, his body still hurt hellishly, but felt that wasn't going to pass out so soon. He tried to remember what happened and fit it with what the voices were saying, but couldn't recognize any of them and didn't remember of any Uriel.

He looked around slowly – his left eye was still swollen -, was laid in a short bed, with cheap sheets that scratch his back, the dark walls indicated that one of the smells that he was smelling were mold, with a hint of blood and sex mixed with cheap disinfectant, and above all of it the most inebriant fragrance of cocoa and coffee that made his mouth salivate for the omega that owned the essence. In the other side of the bedroom was a crib with three piles of clothes inside; a chair was beside the bed, clearly being used as a nightstand, on it was a glass of water, a grimy face towel, folded and moist, and he recognized the keys, knife and .45 that was with him when entered the bar. He was surprised that hadn't picked up any of them during the fight.

— _Get rid of that alpha, bitch. —_

— _Have a nice day, Uriel. —_

He heard the door slam followed by three locks and some strong hits on wood. The bedroom door opened and John found himself looking at the angel of his dream.

— _Dammit, sorry I woke you up… Uriel, my landlord, is jealous of me and as he lives in the upstairs apartment, it's hard to hide anything from him. —_

The omega sat in his side on the bed, rolling his eyes while talking about the other and checking his temperature with the back of the hand. The hunter was startled, captive by the smell and looks of the other that was few inches shorter than him and obviously ten years younger.

— _But you don't have to worry, he's harmless. —_

He wet the towel again with some of the water from the glass and passed on the face and neck of John, causing chills in the alpha. The omega smiled comfortingly and the other thought he would melt from the heat that spread in his aching chest. The younger kept taking care of the older one, cleaning the injuries in his hand and leg. From where John could see it would end up getting an infection, however, he couldn't care less about that. After finishing it, he helped the other get in a sitting position and gave the rest of the water to him.

—… _Name…? —_

The alpha asked weakly when the other made a movement of leaving the room without saying anything else, then stopped in the doorway and smiled happy at seeing his "patient" with enough strength to speak at least one word.

— _My name is Castiel. Rest, I'll get some supplies and come back soon, ok? —_

Even though he didn't want the other to leave, John saw himself nodding in agreement. Stayed wake for some more minutes after the other closed the door. He couldn't believe that he was saved by someone so kindhearted… And so innocent, he thought when looked at the weapons that were in an arm's reach, it was obvious that the omega trusted the alpha he found unconscious. He slept wondering how someone so pure could survive in a place like this without being in any danger, his dreams answered showing the omega in the shape of a storm again.

Imagining that haven't slept as much as he had before, he noticed that the room was in the same way as when Castiel left. He didn't hear any movement outside the bedroom, supposedly that the other hadn't come back yet. Besides the pain, he felt sober, the military and hunter instincts kicking in which made him start doubting Castiel's good heart. He took the time to check the gun and the number of bullets was the same as he remembered loading, the omega probably didn't do much than putting it on the chair. Then started to ask himself if he didn't got caught by a Djin, but it didn't make any sense, the monster would show him the perfect life without Mary's death, not a random charming omega.

The door got slightly open and Castiel's head appeared in the crack smiling when he noticed the alpha wake.

— _Medication time. —_

He got in with another glass of water and two packs of medicines in hands.

— _I passed ointment on the wounds while you slept, Eve said that it would help cicatrize faster… And gave me these to the pain and to not get an infection. —_

The omega showed the three boxes of medicament in a way that John could read the labels. It was clear that the other didn't have much money (probably none at all), as the medicines were all generic. When he put the boxes in the chair again and gave him the pills, the alpha noticed that every movement was thought to not cause any distress to the older one. The weapons beside the bed and the way he showed the veracity of the medicines were requests of trust, to show that Castiel didn't have any ill intentions towards the alpha, but the other way around. With some effort John got his body up, siting against the metal headboard of bed, took the glass and pills and swallowed them without thinking twice, hurriedly Castiel put a pillow between the others back and the headboard, and left leaving the door open.

The younger had experience with alphas, obviously; maybe worked with them, couldn't be a nurse, he didn't have enough experience for such and his apartment wasn't that good. If he had to guess, he would say that Castiel's profession was the oldest one, taking the fact that Uriel called him a client of the omega, therefore, he sells his body to provide for himself… and, probably, his child. The crib was obviously used as a wardrobe, so the kid should be older now, maybe was in school at the time, which would explain why John haven't seen or heard them yet.

Castiel entered the bedroom holding a beige porcelain bowl and sat beside him carefully.

— _Lunch time, do you think you can do it by yourself or do you prefer me to…? —_

John looked at his bandaged hand, doubt that could be strong enough to hold the spoon and the bowl, besides, the image of someone taking care of him again was too much pleasant to deny. He was going to ask Castiel to feed him when he suddenly noticed the content in the bowl.

— _What is it? —_

Coughed and cleaned his throat a couple of times until was able to say the words loud enough to be comprehended.

— _Tomato soup —_

The alpha looked from the brunette to the orange and watery content in the bowl and back to the other.

— _Yeah, it's more saffron with tomato extract soup than anything, but I had to choose between you suffering from pain and your injuries getting infected or this. —_

Castiel offered a spoonful of the "soup" and John accepted hesitant, trying not to make a grimace at the strong flavor of the saffron.

— _You could have used my money. —_

He felt like not even thousands of bowls of Castiel's soup would take away the sensation that he had swallowed ten razor blades.

— _You're a six-foot-three alpha who walks armed, I'm not crazy to take your stuff like that… Besides you didn't have your wallet when I found you, or someone mugged you before I got there or Edgar took it for the damage you must have caused in the bar, which I think is the most likely._ —

Gave some more spoonfuls while talking and John was starting to get used to the taste, didn't realize how hungry was until he started eating.

— _I'll stop by later and see what I can get back, do you remember how much you had? —_

— _Not more than a hundred and fifty bucks, three credit cards and my documents. —_

He said after a few seconds trying to remember. Castiel nodded in agreement, but his expression said that he wasn't sure that could restore the whole value; the older man didn't care about the money and didn't want them to fall into silence, so he decided to change the subject.

— _Do you live here alone? —_

The omega nodded again and noticed when the eyes of the other move to the crib in confusion, he lowered the look to the bowl, but kept feeding the alpha.

— _I lost her in the eighteenth week, wasn't healthy enough to keep it. —_

He spoked with the voice stable, just like he had talked about the medicines, but his eyes were sad and John knew that he was holding back tears. Omegas have strong maternal instincts and losing a puppy before it was born (and in theory because of you) is something few could forgive.

— _I'm sorry, you would have been a great father to her. —_

Castiel smile to the compliment but shook his head disagreeing.

— _No, I've convinced myself that it was for the best, she deserved more that I could give and… I would hate to drag her into this life. —_

John wanted to understand, to identify with that kind of love, to live without his sons knowing it would be the best for them. He began to tell himself that it was different, not being born and be taken away from someone that you know your whole life to live with someone that was supposedly better, until he asked himself if wasn't just giving excuses again.

— _Feeling better? —_

He looked at the omega confused then realized he was talking about his injuries.

— _Yes, much better, your friend was right about the painkillers —_

The younger man smiled and got up after giving him the last spoonful, helped the alpha lay down again and John felt tired.

— _I'll get something real to eat, ok? You need protein._ —

The older man barely heard, feeling soft hands caressing his hair, as comforting as his beloved Mary did, maybe it was an omega thing. The shorter stopped at the door when heard a low "thank you" and smiled closing it, he knew that help the alpha was the right thing to do

(…)

His head were throbbing with pain again, extended the arm to take the painkillers when noticed that the sound of pounding wasn't only in his head, but came from upstairs, huffed thinking how much of an ass that Uriel was and took the pills anyway.

With Castiel away, his thoughts came back to his sons. He hasn't told Jim that had lost track of the Shtriga, so the pastor and hunter would think he was still after it. Every week John would call the friend to say that he was okay and to talk to the kids.

 _How much time has passed? He couldn't have stayed more than one day unconscious, could he?_ Sighed sitting with struggle, who knows how long it would take to recover. He should call Jim and ask to come get him, as he didn't have anything else to do in the city and was only getting in the way of the omega, making him spend the money he didn't have with medicines and food to another person.

He heard the three locks locking again and steps to the bedroom, but the person got in the opposite room. Minutes later the sound of water falling was unmistakable, Castiel was showering. He sighed and rubbed his face, doubt that would have strength to leave, it was easier to stay with the omega, even if it didn't make anyone any good.

The sound of the shower stopped and the bedroom door opened with a low and long creak, the other clearly didn't wanted to make so much noise, and he was surprised when saw the alpha awake and sitting on the bed. A towel was tied around his waist and his hair dripped, the drops rolling down the skinny body.

— _Thought you would be asleep. —_

— _Your asshole of landlord woke me with his moaning. —_

Only then noticed that the pounding upstairs had stopped and Castiel moved his look to the clothes in the crib blushing furiously.

— _Sorry about that, thin walls, thinner roof… —_

John saw that he wasn't apologizing only for the apartment. He cleaned his throat and looked away when the younger started to dry himself and get dressed.

— _It's me who should apologize, didn't know he was your… —_

— _No! No, for God's sake!_ _It's not like that, there's nothing between us, I totally agree with you, guy's a complete jerk, he's nothing but a client. —_

The alpha couldn't hide a small smile with the way the other hurried to deny the relationship with Uriel, but the smile faded away when he confirmed not only be a hooker, but that the landlord was one of the regular clients. He heard him sigh tiredly and sit on the tip of the bed.

— _You feeling okay? Should wait a couple of hours till take another pill, but you can take it now if you're in pain… —_

John shook his head, but the omega was with his back to him. He looked to the bed and tried to give more space moving to the side.

— _Already took another painkiller… You should lay down a bit, look exhausted and is your bed, so… —_

The other huffed a laugh and laid on the other side of the bed, eyes fixed in the roof. Only then John noticed the dark bags under the blue eyes.

— _Got your wallet, it was indeed with Edgar, but he didn't return the money, said that you caused too much damage_ _and nothing I could do would pay for it. —_

That's when the alpha saw the leather wallet between the knife and the gun on the improvised nightstand. He opened and saw all his documents intact, just remembering that hadn't introduced himself to the other that laughed lowly when John gave his full name.

— _Pleased to meet you, John. —_

— _At least my credit cards are here, you can use it to buy what you need. —_

— _No need, I've already passed in the grocery shop, we have enough, I'll make dinner soon. —_

Hedidn't want to push in the moment, but later would write down the password of one of the cards and pass it to him. He would probably say it was better than him having to waste time "working" or maybe it would buy him some time this way; excuses aside, it was indispensable not to let the younger man sell his body while he was around. Castiel had his eyes closed, but John knew he was still awake and couldn't stop himself of making the other speak, it was like he was addicted to his voice.

— _Why didn't you asked for help when you found me? —_

It was a fair question that would cross his mind incessantly and Castiel was ready for it.

— ' _Cause neither the doctors nor the nurses care about such cases, they prefer to amputate members than spend antibiotics with you, doubting you would have survived in the state I found you, and you survived_ _ **with me**_ _. To them is like waste of supplies that should be for humans on street dogs; it's like the world sees you. —_

He explained like he had passed through the hands of those "health professionals". That's how John understood, he wasn't only talking about drunks who had exaggerated, but people without resources and that needed healthcare more than the most.

— _What happened to you? —_

Asked referring to the experience the omega obviously had.

— _Not only with me, I've lost a lot of friends to their ignorance, didn't want the same to happen with you. —_

— _Thank you, for saving me and all the rest. —_

Castiel smiled again and opened his eyes, John reciprocate the look and felt his chest warm again, felt the body being inclined and suddenly his lips touched the youngest one's, who was caught by surprised but soon corresponded, a hand going to the nape of the alpha's neck, keeping him in place. He noticed that Castiel not only smelled of coffee but had the strong taste of the grain combine with the sweet characteristic of honey. His lips were soft besides the dry appearance and John was even more addicted to the kiss than to the voice of the other. Moaned in the mouth of the omega that got back realizing that the sound was from pain, the position didn't help the injuries at all.

— _It was a bad idea. —_

Said with a growl while laid down again.

— _Yes… I should go make dinner… —_

He hold the omega - that had started to get out of the bed with a hurt expression - by the wrist and pulled to himself kissing him gently and caressing his face with the bandaged hand.

— _I meant bending that way, kissing you would never be a bad idea. —_

Castiel blushed again smiling shyly.

— _Even so, you need to eat. —_

Gave a briefly kiss in the alpha and left hurriedly reminding so much a teenage girl in love. John asked himself how long Cas had to maintain himself, _did the omega have an adolescence to learn how to deal with crushes? Or even a childhood to pass through the phase of innocence?_ He certainly acted like an adult and did a lot of adult things, but the alpha couldn't shake the feeling that the other was too young for all of this.

As promised there was meat in dinner's soup and the texture was a lot more of soup than broth and it tasted much better than any road diner that John had visited. At least Castiel knew how to cook when he had enough ingredients to work with. The omega never made questions about the older one, and when asked about it he simply said:

— _No one that drink like that want to deal with their problems. If you want to talk I am all ears and I'll appreciate your trust in me, but I understand if you don't want to relive the ghosts from your past._ —

John felt as if he was saved in one of the drinking spree he got in because of Mary's death and not for almost losing the life of one son and the trust in the other.

He nodded in agreement. John was about to say that the other didn't need to talk about his own past if got asked about, but then he remembered that Castiel had already dodged one of his questions. The young omega was smarter than he had given credit for, John smiled with the thought, he wasn't just a kid after all.

— _How long have you been alone? —_

— _Since I was fifteen, my parents kicked me out when I told them I was pregnant. —_

— _And the child's father? —_

— _He was my boyfriend, had just presented as an alpha and pretended that didn't know me when I told him, so it was just me and her… For five months. —_

He shrugged and finished the changing of John's curatives, he laid beside the taller one looking at him, with one arm supporting his head.

— _The alphas these days, think life's easy like that, impregnate an omega, screw with the person's life and pretend that nothing happened. That's why my boys' going to be raised the old school: Fucked up? Deal with it and with its consequences. —_

Looked at the other that didn't respond and found curious eyes, inferior lip between his teeth keeping him from making the big question.

— _I have two, Dean is ten and Sammy is six, they're the last thing I had of my Mary… She died in a fire when Sam was six months old; I am after the killer since. —_

— _I'm sorry… But don't you think five years and a half is too much time to hold grudges? I know that's something serious and murder isn't something you get over or forgive like that, but… Revive this and with the kids… It won't allow you to move on nor them. I'm not saying to forgive the guy,_ _ **I**_ _wouldn't do it and I didn't even know your wife, but to forgive_ _ **yourself**_ _._ __ _There're things that you can't control, you couldn't save her and revenge won't bring her back; what you can do now is honor her memory by being happy with your children. I know she would hate to be the cause of you hurting yourself and your boys, wouldn't she? Isn't it better to follow the path to happiness than to pride? —_

The alpha was riled up and the other knew it, speaking increasingly low and less and less looking at the other's face. John wanted to scream to the omega, say that he had nothing to do with his life and that he hadn't talked about Mary to hear psychiatrist nonsense, but he was able to contain himself. Instead of starting a fight with the only person that helped him in this city decided to change the subject.

— _Why didn't you come back? After the miscarriage, why didn't you come back to your parents' house? Wouldn't be easier and happier? —_

Castiel seemed confused with the question at the start and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the alpha trying to turn tables. He laid his head on the pillow and intertwined his fingers with the older ones.

— _I was fifteen years old and in the fifth month of pregnancy. I had slept four times with Uriel to pay two months of rent. Unfortunately, I've got stuck in bed with a virus disease; I was starving because I couldn't work. On the sixth day, I passed out from a fever and when Uriel came to get payed for the next two weeks and found me in, and I quote, "a bed of blood throwing my organs out the worst way possible", he took me to the hospital and I passed three months on serum, orange juice and cookies because they refused to give me a transfusion. My parents weren't by my side when I needed them the most, why would I go after them after that? —_

John stayed silent for a while, brought the hand of the shorter man to his chest and closed his eyes when started caressing the thumb with his own. Castiel's smell didn't changed, he wasn't affected by what happened in the past, didn't speak with sadness or grudge besides the harsh words, he was just telling another story.

— _Why did he save you? Uriel, I mean, you lived in the apartment for two months and payed with sex, he clearly doesn't give a damn about you, then why mind it? —_

Cas huffed out another laugh, John realized it was a craze of the younger one.

— _When I got back he had burned my mattress, said that it was ruined from the blood, I stayed a long time in the crib. One day I asked him that and the answer, and I quote again, "dead whores don't pay rent and is bad for business."_ —

The omega spoke like it was a fun, happy memory, which just broke John's heart more; he pressed the hand of the other and took it to his lips kissing kindly.

— _When did you knew it was a girl? —_

— _I always suspected of it, don't know why, but every time I pictured myself with a kid it was a girl… With blue eyes and blonde hair, I may have hated her father, but the son of a bitch was handsome, her looks would be after him for sure… —_

— _She would be luckier if had taken it after you. —_

The omega smiled, eyes already closed and John decided not to disturb him with more questions. They passed the first night like that (at least the first night where John wasn't passed out) intertwined by the hands and sharing each other grieve.

It took three days for John to get on his feet by himself, Castiel had accepted his offer and didn't went to the streets while the alpha was with him; what just pissed Uriel who was constantly knocking on the door and yelling to the younger to get rid of the other man. John said he could scare the other alpha away easily, making him leave Cas alone, but the answer was it would only be worse and that they should just ignore the landlord.

John was one week and a half without making contact with Jim. It wasn't the first time he was late in giving a life signal, but that wasn't that common, to not letting the friend worried too much he had to call him.

— _Miss. Tate has a phone, she leaves right next door. Wanna go now? —_

The alpha agreed, Castiel didn't look very excited to visit the neighbor, but accompanied him anyway. Sheila Tate greeted them gleefully. She was a kind beta over her fifties that kept calling Castiel Charles; the omega was probably tired of convincing her it wasn't his name.

— _Do you mind my friend using your phone? —_

— _Of course not, go ahead, dear. Come, Charles, I'll make us some tea. —_

The woman pointed to the phone in the well-decorated living room before moving to the kitchen, arms given with the omega. Both were chattering, Miss Tate laughing of something the youngest said. John smiled again while calling his friend.

— _Pastor Jim Murphy. —_

— _Jim, it's me, John Winchester. —_

— _Hey, I was starting to get worried; Dean thinks you left them because of him. —_

John sighed and sat on the couch beside the phone table rubbing his face. He then proceeded to explain that he had a disagreement with the locals (without mentioning the drinking spree, his friend would know how to fill in the gaps), but he were under the care of a friend and soon would be heading home.

After, he asked to talk with Dean that answered the phone silently. John told his son that he hadn't left in a way of punishing, that he was indeed disappointed with him for disobeying, but that didn't change how much he loved his oldest. Hence, asked him to take care of his brother and obey the beta Pastor, soon he was going to get both of them. Dean answered with an "yes, sir" not wanting to get in his fathers nerves again, said his goodbyes to the three of them, speaking briefly with Sam and headed to where the voices were coming after hanging up.

—… A _lovely girl, you'll see, unless you're already thinking of someone else… —_

Miss Tate smiled suggestive and Cas laughed shaking his head.

— _You know I am not good for that stuff, Miss Tate, but I'll love to meet your niece… As a friend. —_

The alpha entered the kitchen when they noticed him getting close.

— _Did you get it, dear? Your tea is waiting. —_

The woman served another cup and pushed towards the chair close to him, a sincere smile in her lips that Castiel mirrored looking at the beta.

— _I did, thank you. —_

He smiled and sat beside Castiel looking at the cup of tea hesitant. He was for sure the type that drank coffee, not tea, but didn't have the guts to say that to the woman, so he drank it in one take.

— _Do you wanna go home? It's almost time to take your pills…_ —

— _None of that, you're not leaving without a real dinner in your bellies, I know you, Charles, I know you diet is based of hamburgers and soda. —_

She got up and started to walk around the kitchen ready to cook. John saw the red tinging the omega's cheeks.

— _It's not necessary; we have been eating home-cooking meals. —_

Cas said in a defensive tone and the beta laughed keeping on her cooking.

— _And tonight, you're going to have dinner with this old woman. Come help me, Charles. —_

Castiel rolled his eyes drinking the last of his tea and got up doing what the lady asked him. The older man also tried to help, but was pushed back to the chair, beta and omega saying that he needed to rest. Thus he had to content himself by only watching both of them moving around. While the chicken was in the oven the woman lifted the sound of the radio and pulled the youngest to dance, he accepted as a challenge moving like a waltz dancer, the alpha laughed enchanted with the domestic and simply scene.

Remembered one of the times when got home, a one-year old Dean in his chair on the table waiting to eat, Mary cooking dinner for herself and her husband, the sweet smell of apple pie in the air… he didn't resist the urge to pull his wife to dance at the sound of _I Was Made For Lovin' You,_ baby Dean laughing seeing his parents spinning around the kitchen stealing kisses between a line and another.

The music in Miss Tate's kitchen ended and Castiel were inclining the lady in his arms, she smiled joyful and kissed the omega in the cheek before going to check the chicken, murmuring about Charles being the most romantic husband she had. John clapped to the both of them and got up pulling Castiel to dance the next song, the younger one blushed with the proximity, the melody was slow and the alpha didn't recognize the lyrics, but the omega whispered each word along with the singer, like the song were craved in his mind. He looked to the taller man when the song ended, whispering the last line one more time.

— " _It's another day for you and me in paradise" —_

John kissed the omega hugging him by the waist, the other corresponded interlacing his arms around the alphas neck and getting their bodies closer. They forgot everything around them, including Miss Tate and the smell of chicken and potatoes.

They came back to it when the oven alarm went off and the beta laughed at how they separated in surprise. The woman's food was mouth-watering; John didn't remember the last time he ate so well. She gave two bowls full of the leftovers that Castiel accepted like it wasn't the first time, which probably wasn't especially because the neighbor knew about the youngest's diet.

The alpha didn't want to think about the departure time. He knew that his sons were safe with Jim and he couldn't drive with the medicine he was taking. However, soon he was going to recover, so he would have to take care of the boys and get back to their lives, come back to looking for the demon that took his beautiful Mary away from him… He just didn't want to leave the omega.

— _It's almost totally cicatrized… Soon enough you'll be one hundred percent again._ —

His lips touched the cut in the left thigh and John had to suppress a moan from the intimacy of the act.

— _That's good… I've had an amazing nurse. —_

He smiled at him that mirrored it; still inclined close to the alpha's thigh, he passed the hands through the omegas black locks, still humid from the shower he had taken after they've got back from the dinner in Miss Tate's home. The cocoa scent was stronger than the coffee one.

— _If you think I am a good nurse, you should see me at my real job. —_

John smiled and bit his lip with the suggestion of the other.

— _That's how you got your first boyfriend? —_

— _He was a teenage alpha; I just needed to blink at him to get in my pants. —_

The oldest laughed moving the hand caressing the soft hair to bring his head closer, passing through his crotch, stomach and chest, until their lips met. Castiel sat in his lap, smooth hand holding the bearded face, John's hands mapping the omega's warm body. He asked himself briefly if Castiel weren't going into heat, but as soon as he thought about it, it got away quickly with the alpha getting drunk with the kiss from the younger and the effect of the drugs.

They made love for the first time that night, and again for the four nights that followed. Castiel didn't care about who John was or what he has done, every night was like he loved the alpha and adored his body like there wasn't anyone else, like John were the only one who he laid with; the older one's chest ached every time he thought about leaving, couldn't drag the omega to his life, not when he was after revenge for his wife's death, it wouldn't be fair to Castiel and a disrespect to Mary's memory.

When the day came, one week after the first night they passed together as lovers, both were silent, the omega wanted to ask the other to stay and the alpha was some way happy that he didn't have to answer. He wouldn't have the strength to deny anything to the blue eyes and he needed to leave, his sons needed a father and he had stayed too long out of the hunt. He finished packing the stuff in the Impala and came back to the entrance of the building where Cas were waiting.

— _Thank you… For everything. —_

— _You're welcome. —_

Castiel's smile moved something in the alpha that pulled him to a hot kiss and John felt himself became selfish.

— _Come with me. —_

Whispered against the other's lips, eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

— _You know I can't, there's no space for me in your life… I would only get in your way for justice. —_

John shook his head and sighed heavily, the omega was right.

— _Goodbye, John. —_

— _Bye, Cas. —_

— _Jimmy… —_

John looked confused to the other that hold him when he tried to get away.

— _My true name is Jimmy Novak… I use Castiel so I don't have a connection with my family. If you get your revenge and someday think that you can move on or just need a friend, it'll be easier to find me. —_

Jimmy shrugged shyly and smiled to the taller one, some way proud of himself for sharing information that had kept hid for five years. John smiled and tried to leave without saying another thing, but the curiosity worn him out.

— _Why Castiel? It isn't a common name… —_

— _My father used to say that our family was special, blessed by angels, that one time an ancestor of ours was chosen by the angel Castiel to help him in a mission, she accepted and were taken away… Sometimes I would pray for Castiel to choose me and take me away from my family too and when everything happened… It was kinda like he did so… —_

The alpha smiled nodding and hugged the shorter again kissing the top of his head.

— _Take care of my Jimmy, Castiel. —_

The omega laughed returning the embrace, he stayed in the door of his building until the Impala got away of view, sat on the stairs of the entrance trying not to cry. He hadn't cried when his first love left him and wouldn't cry when the second did the same.

— _Hi… Are you okay? I'm Amelia, Sheila Tate's niece. —_

 **~18 year later~**

— _Who are you? —_

— _Castiel. —_

— _Yeah, I figured that much, I mean_ _ **what**_ _are you? —_

— _I am an Angel of the Lord. —_

 _(…)_

— _You're possessing some poor bastard? —_

— _He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this. —_

Castiel never searched Jimmy's memories enough to know that the vessel have already had contact with a Winchester before.


End file.
